Capture the Moment
by Dark Unicorn Lurking
Summary: A collection of drabbles from both series...each chapter based of a quote that i found or am given. CH 2: Fears--Alanna and George
1. CH 1:Caring

WELCOME to my new story…O DEAR GOD!! I know… Well I'm trying to write again and this will be a collection of stories revolving around all of Tamora's characters including Tortall and Circle of Magic.

These drabbles are around 250 words and will be based off a quote I find or am given aka give me quotes!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Caring**

**Characters: Daine and Numair**

"**You fight with the people you care about because they are worth fighting for."**

Daine Sarrasri sighed, brushing one hand across her forehead. Her eyes were shadowed as she looked up at the tall mage before her, her smoky curls stuck to her face with sweat. "Why won't you leave me alone?" She yelled, her voice cracking with a hidden sob. "All I want is to rest, not to study one more stupid animal in that damn book!"

She glared at the offending book, wishing that she had the Gift so that she could burn it to a crisp…or better yet, shut Numair Salmalín up. She turned away, trying desperately to hide the tears that started streaming down her cheeks. The man was so infuriating—one moment he was holding her hand, tracing the skeleton of some mammal and the next he was three feet away, yelling at her.

Numair sighed, eyeing his young student. It was wrong he told himself with an inner moan. The girl was so much younger and had no idea that his court reputation was so well known. He desperately tried to squash the growing feelings, yelling at Daine so that he could hide them.

Deep down though, he know that he fought with her over these petty things to show that he cared. He would not let his feelings get in the way of her education. He encouraged her flirtations with those of her age group, hoping that if she found someone it would be the end. He fought with her to show he cared—to live in hope that she would not break his heart.

* * *

A/N: Well? We shall see... 


	2. CH 2: Fears

Disclaimer: So sue me… I don't care. They're not mine and never will be

Word count: 506

A/N: O my... I actually uploaded another chapter within 24 hours... the apocalypse shall now happen... FLEE FOR YOU LIVES... anyhow, back to the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fears**

**Characters: Alanna & George**

"**I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh, I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry cause you're scared"

* * *

**

A scream was wrenched from her vocal chords, forcing the woman awake from a deep sleep. Her violet eyes blazed in the darkness, a pale hand wrapping itself around the ember necklace she never took off. The stench of blood lingered in her nose, causing the woman to shudder, sweat dotting her face.

The inside of the tent was cold and her body steamed with the nightmare's sweat. A flicker of red caught her attention, lifting her dark gaze upward. She had let her auburn hair grow out in the past month, enough so that her bangs could tickle her nose. Desperately, she fixed her gaze on the individual strands, fighting the images that assaulted her brain.

Liam's face flashed in her mind, bloodied but at peace in his death. His muscled body was covered by his bloodstained shirt, the wounds invisible beneath. She traced her fingers over the six arrows that had killed the Shang Dragon, startled as they trembled. Faithful's body came next, followed by Thom's.

The sight of Thom's lifeless face had been her undoing, her wakening fear. She was afraid of her Gift when they were kids and she was just as afraid of it now. It had not been a savior to her twin and she had watched the power-hungry grab for the most horrible spells—even Jon.

She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder, stifling the scream. "Alanna?" George's voice calmed her despite the worry that was laced in his question. She turned to the hand as it moved up to caress her cheek, closing her eyes in the predawn light. A calloused finger swept away a tear from her cheek—one that she had not noticed until its heat had been removed.

"The coronation ceremony." The three words were enough for George who pulled the redhead close, sighing softly. He pressed his lips to the top of her head, stroking her hair and back comfortingly. "That's what the Tribe told me. They've heard you scream the past month and you've been worrying them sick. In spite of your attempts to be "normal" they aren't fooled. _I'm_ not fooled."

Alanna sighed, resting her forehead on his shoulder with a shuddering sigh. "I tried. I even talked with the Wildcat when she came, but nothing seems to work. I find it amusing actually. The Lioness is supposed to never show emotion and look at me now."

She relaxed against him, letting her body conform to his wiry length in a way she had not before. As George murmured softly, she let her mind wander, wondering why she loved him and why she had been willing to settle down for him and him alone. The answer, when she finally came to it, was simple. She trusted him—trusted him with her fears, her past, her future. And most of all she trusted that he would be there to keep her sane, to see through her self-defenses and help her deal with each challenge. After all, isn't that what husbands are for?

* * *

A/N: 0-o 


End file.
